Ensemble
by Tooran
Summary: Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Remus, Peter, Sirius et James. Quatre amis. Quatre maraudeurs. Rien n'est insurmontable tant qu'on est ensemble. Dommage que les pires épreuves les aient séparés.


_Bonjour bonjour~_

 _Je vous présente aujourd'hui un petit OS sur les Maraudeurs - toujours eux. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Le tapis moelleux disposé devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor disparaissait presque entièrement sous les brochures de toutes les couleurs. Agenouillé devant, Peter les feuilletait fébrilement, en prenant une, la lisant en diagonale, la reposant avec un soupir. En cette cinquième année, on leur demandait de commencer à penser à leur avenir, et le jeune gryffondor se retrouvait démuni, n'ayant jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa vie._

 _Assis à côté de lui, le dos appuyé contre le canapé, Remus fixait la même brochure depuis bien dix minutes, la mine un peu morose. Il y avait bien quelques métiers possibles qui auraient pu l'intéresser, mais son léger problème de fourrure lui semblait un sérieux obstacle à ces perspectives d'avenir. Peu d'employeurs accepteraient de travailler avec un loup-garou. Surtout en ce moment, alors que ce Voldemort dont on taisait maintenant le nom avec crainte rassemblait de plus en plus de puissance, et ralliait à ses côtés nombre de créatures des ténèbres._

 _« Tu sais Lunard, si tu veux vraiment faire croire que tu es en train de lire, tu devrais penser à tourner une page de temps en temps. »_

 _Remus leva les yeux, pour croiser le regard rieur de James au-dessus de lui. Il sourit légèrement._

 _« Merci pour ton précieux conseil Cornedrue._

 _-A ton service », fit le jeune homme en se laissant retomber contre le dossier du canapé où lui et Sirius étaient affalés. Tous deux ne se préoccupaient pas trop de ces histoires d'orientation. La fortune des Potter était suffisamment conséquente pour que James puisse vivre confortablement plusieurs années sans vraiment travailler, et Sirius considérait qu'il était trop tôt pour se prendre la tête maintenant avec ce genre de conneries, ils étaient jeunes après tout et il trouvait bien plus intéressant de réfléchir à leur prochain mauvais tour._

 _Avec un soupir, Peter laissa tomber une nouvelle poignée de brochures, l'air découragé. Remus reposa la sienne sur la pile, et se laissa aller contre le canapé, appuyant sa tête contre la cuisse de Sirius._

 _« Je me demande comment nous serons… Plus tard », dit-il doucement en observant les flammes qui craquaient dans l'âtre._

 _Peter fit la grimace._

 _« Oh, je serais probablement réduit à astiquer les tables du chaudron baveur pendant que vous trois réussirez dans vos vies respectives… », dit-il avec amertume._

 _Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, certainement une moquerie – rien de méchant –, mais James lui donna un coup de coude et Remus se redressa juste assez pour lui lancer un regard d'avertissement. Le jeune Black fit la grimace, mais consentit à ne pas enfoncer le clou._

 _« En fait », repris Remus, « Je pensais plutôt à notre relation à nous quatre. Je veux dire… Si nous resterons toujours aussi proches une fois que nous aurons quitté Poudlard. »_

 _Trois paires d'yeux le regardèrent fixement. Sirius lui donna une pichenette derrière le crâne._

 _« Comment peux-tu passer autant de temps à étudier et être aussi idiot ? Bien sûr que ça restera pareil. »_

* * *

« Je n'aime pas ça James. C'est trop évident. »

James soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé, de grandes cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient encore plus indomptables que d'habitude. La vie de proie ne lui allait pas.

« Et tu vois une autre alternative ? Il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je peux demander ça, tu le sais…

-Il y a Peter. »

James envoya à Sirius un regard peu convaincu.

« Peter comme gardien du secret ? De nous quatre, c'était le moins doué en défense contre les forces du mal, on a dû s'occuper des protections sur sa planque pour lui…

-Justement ! Tu-sais-qui et ses tarés de fidèles ne penseront jamais à lui ! Ils penseront que tu as forcément pris quelqu'un de très doué en magie, et de qui tu es plus proche que n'importe qui d'autre. Et, sans vouloir me vanter – puisque c'est la vérité –, je remplis ces deux conditions. Ils ne chercheront même pas Peter ! »

James ferma les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas Sirius… S'ils le trouvent, il ne saura pas se défendre. Et ils seront à tes trousses de toute façon…

-Ils ne le trouveront pas, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me débrouiller. Réfléchis-y au moins, d'accord ? »

Le jeune père soupira à nouveau et accepta d'y penser, sachant qu'à partir du moment où son ami avait une idée derrière la tête, Merlin lui-même ne réussirait pas à l'en déloger.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, regardant leurs tasses remplies d'un thé froid depuis longtemps. On entendait les gazouillis du tout jeune Potter fils dans la pièce d'à côté.

Comme promis, James réfléchis à l'idée de Sirius. Dans le fond, le raisonnement du jeune homme était juste personne ne s'attendrait à ce que le gardien de la cachette des Potter soit quelqu'un d'autre que le meilleur ami et bien plus encore de James. Mais dans la forme… Ils aimaient beaucoup Peter, mais il fallait reconnaitre que le jeune homme n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué à grand-chose, et si James lui accorderait sa confiance sans hésiter, il doutait qu'il fasse le poids si jamais on lui mettait par malheur la main dessus…

L'idéal aurait été Remus, songea-t-il. Egalement un choix inattendu, et parfaitement capable de se défendre… Mais penser à Remus assombrit encore son humeur déjà peu reluisante.

« Tu l'as vu récemment ? »

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait. Il se rembrunit à son tour.

« Pas depuis la dernière pleine lune… Ça fait trois semaines. Et pas un hibou, rien… Et toi ? »

James secoua la tête.

« Pas un signe de vie. »

Silence.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il…

-Je n'en sais rien. » Sirius soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air las. Il aurait voulu dire une connerie pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais le temps n'était plus aux blagues des maraudeurs. « J'aimerais croire que c'est impossible, sincèrement, mais… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais James n'en avait pas besoin. Il fit tourner son thé dans sa tasse d'un air morne. Ça lui serrait le cœur de penser ça de son ami, mais il y avait trop de choses…

Seuls les maraudeurs savaient où ils étaient, la dernière fois que les Potter avaient été attaqués. Et Remus qui s'éloignait, ne répondait plus à leurs lettres. Peter, qui leur rapportait l'avoir surpris, dans un coin de l'allée des Embrumes, parlant à voix basse avec des sorciers encagoulés. Et les rumeurs, selon lesquelles le seigneur des ténèbres aurait réussi à rallier de nombreux loups-garous à sa cause. On disait qu'il convainquait les plus récalcitrants en leur faisant miroiter la perspective d'un soi-disant remède contre la lycanthropie qu'il aurait en sa possession…

Il y avait beaucoup trop d'éléments pour empêcher le poison du doute de s'écouler dans leurs veines. Même si ça leur brisait le cœur.

* * *

 _Remus eut un léger sourire en se frottant le crâne, mais secoua légèrement la tête._

 _« Tu n'en sais rien, Padfoot… Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver dans nos vies d'adultes ? »_

 _James haussa les épaules._

 _« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de si terrible. On va probablement chacun se faire sa vie de son côté, se marier, avoir des gosses, des trucs comme ça. » Il avait un air un peu rêveur en disant ça, et Sirius fit semblant de vomir. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que notre amitié change. » Il eut un sourire. « On continuera à se retrouver à la pleine lune pour t'aider à gérer tes règles. »_

 _Peter et Sirius rirent._

 _Remus sourit légèrement. Il aurait bien répondu que ses amis n'avaient pas à passer toute leur vie à ses côtés chaque mois, mais il se doutait bien de la réponse qu'on allait lui faire._

* * *

La main de Sirius tremblait, mais il serrait sa baguette si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Le traitre était là, face à lui, l'air effrayé.

Peu importait que la rue soit pleine de témoins. Que des moldus puisse les voir. Qu'ils regardent même ! Plus rien d'autre n'importait que la fureur et le désespoir qui submergeaient Sirius et menaçaient de le noyer.

Il était allé à Godric's Hollow. Il avait vu Hagrid emporter Harry. Il était resté hagard, tremblant, debout au milieu des ruines de la maison des Potter. Comprenant tout doucement qu'il ne verrait plus jamais James. Qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais son rire. Qu'il ne s'amuserait plus jamais à ébouriffer un peu plus sa crinière déjà indomptable. Que, cette nuit, il avait perdu son meilleur ami, son frère, celui qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.

Et tout ça par la faute d'un sale petit rat.

Comment avaient-ils pu se tromper à ce point ?

Et ce traitre se tenait maintenant devant lui, reculant tandis qu'il avançait. Sirius ne reconnaissait plus en lui le petit garçon grassouillet qu'ils avaient rencontré lors de leur première année, que Remus avait pris sous son aile, et qui était devenu leur ami, un membre de leur groupe. Sa vision était déformée par la haine et, l'esprit vide de toute conséquence, il leva sa baguette.

Alors, Peter ouvrit la bouche et se mit à couiner des paroles qui firent bouillir le sang de Sirius dans ses veines. « Lily et James, comment as-tu pu ? », répétait-il, en sanglotant grossièrement. Et puis, avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de le réduire en cendres – sa haine était telle qu'il aurait pu lancer un impardonnable –, une terrible déflagration ravagea la rue, le surprenant par sa puissance.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, il vit, au milieu des corps étendus sur le sol, un tas de vêtements là où Peter s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant. Un doigt humain ensanglanté trônait sur le sol, juste à côté.

Sirius fixa le membre coupé, sans bouger. Et, lentement, un rire monta en lui. Un rire hystérique, incontrôlable, qui le plia en deux, submergé par trop d'émotions à la fois. Il riait à s'en crever les poumons, à s'en faire vomir, à s'en faire pleurer. Il riait toujours quand les aurors débarquèrent, et il les laissa l'emmener sans opposer de résistance, continuant à rire comme un dément.

* * *

 _« Mais tout de même… Avec ce qui se passe dehors en ce moment…_

 _-Aurais-tu peur Lunard ? », fit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur._

 _« Oui », avoua Remus sans honte. « J'ai peur de perdre les gens que j'aime dans cette guerre. »_

 _Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe. A l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château, personne ne craignait rien. Mais de plus en plus d'élèves étaient un jour appelés dans le bureau du directeur pour apprendre qu'un parent, un ami, une connaissance avait disparu par-delà les murs. Personne n'était à l'abri._

 _Ce fut James qui brisa finalement le silence._

 _« Tu t'inquiètes trop Lunard. Nous faisons partie des plus brillants élèves de cette école. Sirius, Peter et moi avons réussi à devenir des animagus au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, et on est suffisamment débrouillards pour gérer un loup-garou une fois par mois. Les mangemorts n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !_

 _-Exactement ! », renchérit Sirius. « Je suis sûr que Tu-sais-qui lui-même ne peut pas être aussi terrible que toi quand tu entres dans ta mauvaise période ! »_

 _Cela les fit sourire._

* * *

Horrifié, le sang se glaçant dans ses veines, Remus vit Sirius tomber comme au ralenti, basculant à travers le voile. Il sut tout de suite, comme une cruelle et froide évidence, que c'était fini.

Devant lui, son dernier ami, qu'il avait retrouvé depuis si peu de temps, venait de disparaitre à tout jamais.

C'était pire encore que ce soir où il avait perdu d'un coup toutes les personnes chères à son cœur. Car cette fois, il pouvait fixer les yeux déjà vides de Patmol, croiser son regard mort, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Le regarder sans rien pouvoir faire.

Les doigts de Remus tremblèrent autour de sa baguette magique. Il eut envie de pleurer. De hurler. De foncer à travers l'arche rejoindre Sirius. Mais il entendit un hurlement, et quelqu'un le devança. Réagissant aussitôt, il ceintura Harry de ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec toute la force de son désespoir.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…

-Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !

-Il est trop tard, Harry.

-On peut encore le rattraper.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui. »

Ces mots lui brûlèrent la gorge comme un feu ardent, et firent monter les larmes à ses yeux, mais il les retint et serra plus fort l'adolescent hurlant contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Pas maintenant. Il devait être fort, pour Harry. James et Sirius étaient morts, c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de veiller sur lui.

Il retint vaillamment sa peine et sa douleur jusqu'à ce que Harry se soit calmé, qu'ils évacuent le ministère et qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui. Alors seulement, il craqua et se laissa aller à pleurer comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis quatorze ans.

* * *

 _Peter baissa les yeux sur sa baguette, qu'il fit tourner nerveusement entre ses mains. Les autres pourraient peut-être se défendre contre ce qu'il y avait dehors. Mais lui était le plus faible des quatre, il le savait. Et les trois autres le savaient aussi. Ils ne diraient rien, mais ils le protégeraient, ça Peter le savait aussi._

 _Oh, qu'il était heureux d'être leur ami. Même s'il lui arrivait de se sentir atrocement inférieur à eux, et que ça le remplissait parfois d'amertume, avoir des amis plus puissants que lui comportait tellement d'avantages. Et puis, faire partie d'un groupe, savoir qu'on comptait pour quelqu'un… Oui, vraiment, il était heureux de faire partie des Maraudeurs._

* * *

Une demi-seconde d'hésitation.

Rien qu'une minuscule demi-seconde.

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que le jeune homme qu'il était en train d'étrangler ressemblait terriblement à James. Ou bien parce qu'il avait évoqué la dette qu'il avait envers lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, son étreinte s'était desserrée durant une demi-seconde.

S'il y avait une chose que Queudver avait appris en travaillant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était que celui-ci n'aimait pas la faiblesse.

Il ne put que regarder, horrifié, les doigts d'argent offerts par son maitre ramper vers sa propre gorge. Incapable de se défaire de leur étreinte d'acier, il se débattit, suffoqua, sourd à l'agitation de Harry et Ron autour de lui.

Il avait eu un moment de pitié, un moment de nostalgie quand le souvenir des traits de James Potter s'était superposé dans sa mémoire à ceux bien réels de son fils. Il en payait désormais le prix. Le prix de toutes ses erreurs.

* * *

 _Le silence était retombé sur le petit groupe. Peter était toujours absorbé par la contemplation distraite de sa baguette, Remus avait fermé les yeux. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard, sourirent, et James se pencha en avant._

 _« Trêve de discussions sérieuses, que diriez vous d'aller rendre la vie impossible à quelques serpentards ? On les a laissés plutôt tranquilles ces derniers temps, ça doit leur manquer._

 _-Oh oui », approuva Sirius avec entrain. « Je meurs d'envie de faire bouffer des yeux de cafards à Rogue et Adonis. »_

 _Remus rouvrit les yeux pour leur lancer un regard légèrement réprobateur, mais il souriait. Peter rangea sa baguette, et se leva, éparpillant les brochures d'orientation du pied. Les autres le suivirent, et Sirius les laissa le temps de courir au dortoir chercher son stock de bombabouses et autres farces et attrapes. Ils sortirent tous quatre de la salle commune, bras-dessus, bas-dessous, riant à la perspective de leur prochain mauvais tour._

 _Juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la salle où leurs deux victimes se trouvaient – cette carte était décidemment leur plus grand chef d'œuvre –, James s'arrêta et leur sourit. En vérité, il avait repensé aux inquiétudes exprimées par Remus pendant qu'ils marchaient._

 _« Vous savez, je sais pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir. Si on va devoir affronter la guerre ou le terrible ennui d'une vie rangée. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'on surmontera tout, tant qu'on sera ensemble. Ça vous rassure ? »_

 _Remus et Peter, qui étaient les principaux visés par la question, hochèrent la tête en souriant. Sirius leur donna une bourrade. Son sourire était moqueur, mais ses yeux chaleureux._

 _« Ensemble », répéta-t-il._

 _Peter hocha la tête avec entrain. « Ensemble ! »_

* * *

Le dernier des Maraudeurs n'avait pas entendu le mangemort arriver derrière lui, trop occupé à repousser celui qui lui faisait face. Le sort le frappa dans le dos.

Il tomba.

Avant même de toucher le sol, Remus était déjà mort. Mais ses lèvres à jamais figées souriaient.

Son ultime pensée, durant la demi-seconde qu'avait mis la mort à s'abattre sur lui, avaient été pour une très ancienne promesse.

 _« Ensemble. »_


End file.
